Garbage Dump
The Garbage Dump is a region at the nadir of Waterfall, where garbage from both the Underground and the Surface accumulates. After being cornered by Undyne on a long bridge higher up in Waterfall, Undyne attempts to kill the player by collapsing the bridge underneath them. After experiencing a memory, the player wakes up in the Garbage Dump, finding that they have survived yet another fall onto a bed of Golden Flowers. Appearance and the Mad Dummy.]] A watery standing pool at the base of a waterfall, the Garbage Dump is to no surprise covered in garbage. Similar to the rest of Waterfall, it is characterized by dark blue water and purple walls, save for the colorful garbage piles. There also is a single bed of Golden Flowers in the area as well, which the protagonist falls on after being confronted by Undyne. Main Story After being chased by Undyne along a long bridge higher up in Waterfall, the player is cornered. Undyne attempts to kill the player by collapsing the bridge underneath them, and the player plummets into the abyss below and blacks out. As they fall deep into the Garbage Dump, the player experiences a memory of a child's voice speaking to the fallen human. Upon waking up, the player finds that they are now once again alone, having survived yet another massive fall onto a bed of Golden Flowers. Here, the player finds massive piles of trash from both the Underground and the Surface: * Media lost from the surface world, including anime. Claw marks, implied to be Alphys's, are found on one anime disc. It is implied that Alphys obtained her beloved anime discs such as these from here. * Possibly Yellow Names. If the player, earlier in the Ruins' F4 room, turned off Yellow Text for indicating when monsters can be SPARED, they can find the Yellow Names thrown away by the monsters in the piles of trash nearby the Golden Flowers. * A cooler containing Astronaut Food. * Like the snow poffs in Snowdin Forest, inspecting multiple trash heaps gives consecutive differing messages. * A Dummy like that which Toriel used to train you to engage monsters in the Ruins. You may punch it, hit it (with varying strength based on your LV), or ignore it altogether. As they make their way out of the dump, the Dummy reveals itself to be the Mad Dummy and must be defeated. In a neutral run, even if they were attacked previously while in the Ruins, Napstablook will arrive mid-battle, inadvertently driving the Mad Dummy away. Afterwards Napstablook, melancholy as always, offers to the player the opportunity to visit their nearby house. When asked about where they get their wares, Bratty and Catty initially say that they find them in the garbage that they get at the “garbage store”—which is then revealed to be “Waterfall mostly”. They can be set up to hang out with Burgerpants at the Garbage Dump. True Pacifist Route After delivering Undyne's letter to Alphys and having it misinterpreted as being from the player, Alphys offers for them to have their date in the Garbage Dump. There, the player and Alphys see Undyne, presumably expecting to find Alphys there or simply enjoying hanging out in the dump. Alphys and Undyne eventually bump into each other, resolving the romantic tension between them. It is later revealed in Alphys' notes in the True Lab that she spends most of her time in the garbage dump after creating the Amalgamates and letting Flowey escape. This is likely due Alphys suffering from the intense pressure from Asgore and the Amalgamates' families and believing herself and all her initiatives to be failures. Category:Locations Category:Waterfall